La boda de John Watson
by Vismur
Summary: Hoy se casa John con... ¿Sarah?


_**Titulo:** La boda de John Watson_

_**Autor:**Vismur_

_**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:** Sherlock/John_

_**Disclaimer:** Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:** En realidad estaba escribiendo otra cosa, y de la nada salió esto, además de que es muy crack a mi parecer._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**La boda de John Watson**

Sarah respiraba nerviosa, viéndose al espejo donde podía ver su precioso y blanco vestido, acomodo un mechón imaginario sobre su tocado, en cualquier momento saldría por esa puerta para contraer nupcias con el hombre que quería, y no podía ser mas feliz.

Había hecho todos los preparativos para este día, día en el que John Watson será suyo, invito a la gente allegada a ellos, en una humilde ceremonia.

El toque de la puerta llamo su atención, dio su último respiro, tomo el ramo y la abrió, pero se encontró con cierta persona que no tenia previsto.

- ¿Tú?

En otro lugar, exactamente en el patio trasero de aquella gran casona, se encontraba John Watson nervioso, el padre/ministro, estaba tomando su lugar, mientras los invitados empezaban a tomar su lugar correspondiente, incluidos Lestrade, Donovan y algunos policías, donde esperaban expectantes.

Pronto la marcha nupcial sonó, mientras la novia salía de la casa, llevando un vestido blanco, y un gran velo cubriendo su rostro, aunque era más largo por la espalda, con una pose altiva, ¿y era más larga?, seguramente eran los tacones.

Todo transcurría con relativa normalidad, excepto que Sherlock no había asistido, John suspiro abrumado, pensaba que si iba a ir porque eran amigos, pero al parecer esos temas también le aburrían. Se concreto de nuevo en la boda, en relativamente poco tiempo habían firmado los papeles, y el intercambio de anillos de había efectuado.

El padre/ministro había hecho la pregunta obligatoria.

- Si alguien tiene un motivo por el cual no deba efectuarse este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – John inconscientemente tomo con fuerza la mano de Sarah conteniendo la respiración, si Sherlock no venia a la boda, bien podría interrumpirla.

Pero no paso nada.

John respiro tranquilo.

Y él ministro acabo la ceremonia oficialmente.

Ahora lo último que faltaba era besar a su esposa, la tomo de los hombros y empezó a quitar el velo.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – y Sarah salió de la puerta con baby doll, desarreglada y muy enfadada.

- ¿Sarah? – pregunto atónito John, los invitados empezaron a hacer jaleo por lo que estaba pasando, volvió a mirar a la "novia" – si Sarah esta haya – señala con la mirada a la susodicha, y vuelve su atención a la "novia" - ¿Quién eres tú?

- John, John, John, no puedo creer que no te hubieras dado cuenta – dijo el mencionado quitándose el velo con fastidio.

- ¡Sherlock! – al pobre de John le iba a dar algo.

- ¿Quién más? – dijo con burla, aventando el ramo, que callo en el regazo de Lestrade. John solo se quedo con la boca abierta.

- Ministro esta boda no vale – se quejo Sarah acercándose al hombre que guardaba los documentos.

- Por supuesto que vale, en realidad esos documentos venían con mi nombre – se quejo Sherlock.

- ¿Cómo que vale? ¿No estaban prohibidos los matrimonios entre las parejas de mismo sexo? ¿Cómo metiste tú nombre? – pregunto John recuperando el habla.

- Eso era ayer, salió una nueva ley que entra en vigor hoy, y adivina que, somos los primeros en casarnos en este formato – se empieza a quitar la parte de arriba del vestido – Mycroft puede ser muy generoso a veces – John volvió a quedarse sin habla, toma de la mano a John – así que si nos disculpan, nos tenemos que ir – empieza a llevar a John, al auto que se estaba estacionando.

- ¡No! ¡No! – grito haciendo berrinche la chica. Mientras todos los invitados se quedaban con cara de "What?".

- Sabia que algo así pasaría – dijo Lestrade mientras veía como Sherlock metía a John al auto y este arrancaba a toda velocidad.


End file.
